The present invention relates to a thrust reverser for an aircraft engine assembly. It particularly relates to such a thrust reverser comprising acoustic panels to reduce the noise generated by the powerplant.
The invention also relates to a pod for an aircraft engine assembly, comprising such a thrust reverser, and to a powerplant comprising such a thrust reverser.
An aircraft engine assembly comprises an engine and a pod. The pod usually comprises a portion referred to as the thrust reverser enabling the thrust exerted by the engine to be oriented forward to slow down the aircraft, if needed. On commercial aircraft, such a thrust reverser usually has surfaces forming acoustic panels. These panels are configured to absorb and/or dampen the sound waves that they receive in order to limit the noise produced by the engine. Such an acoustic panel of a pod is described in EP 1 398 473, for example.
To improve aircraft performance, builders tend to produce pods that are increasingly shorter. The thrust reversers of these pods are also shorter. On these shorter thrust reversers, the surfaces on which acoustic panels can be formed are reduced, and may become insufficient to obtain the desired noise reduction.